


A conversation in a three-year leap

by MadSeason (naive_wanderer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/MadSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jade have got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A conversation in a three-year leap

   It’s hard, and you fight sometimes (a-lot-of-times), which is expected, but you believe Jade every time she says you’ll get through it. There isn’t really another choice.

          You talk a lot when you’ve run out of things to do, or when you’ve gotten lonely. There isn’t really another choice.

          “I miss school,” you tell her one day, or whatever the equivalent is here. You’ve been thinking about it a lot, your life before. It’s impossibly far away, now, and you’ve been here with Jade long enough that the person you were seems like a distant, silly memory.

          You’re sure that isn’t entirely because of the game.

          “Isn’t that kind of weird? I never wanted to go to school before. Now I miss it.” It’s not that weird, you realize as soon as you finish talking, but Jade has told you that you ramble sometimes, so you’re trying to stop.

            “I never went to school,” Jade says, without looking at you. “This isn’t actually very different from my life before, when I think about it. I mean, Bec’s technically gone, and we’re gods now, I guess. But a lot of it’s just the same.”

            “Oh,” you say, unsure quite how to look at her, because that’s… really kind of sad.

            Jade’s hand finds yours and squeezes. You look down. Her hand is so small compared to yours, now; you’ve both inherited the long piano fingers, but hers aren’t quite as knobby as yours, tapering off into something more feminine and with much more atrocious nail hygiene.

            Her hand is always, always so warm.

            “Except I’ve got you now, in person,” Jade says. The words dissipate in the air, warm like her hand and just as small. “There’s that.”

            Your chest hurts a little. It’s not unpleasant. “Yeah,” you agree.


End file.
